


No One's As Good As You

by Team_Free_Tardis_Deduction



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Camelot, Drabble, Fluff, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Kisses, Knight, M/M, Merlinian, Ship, fan!merlin, gay ships are yay ships, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Free_Tardis_Deduction/pseuds/Team_Free_Tardis_Deduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets a little over excited about the champion knight visiting Camelot.</p><p>Merthur piece for the International Fanworks Day (2015)<br/>100 Word Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's As Good As You

“He’s the greatest knight in the kingdoms!” Merlin gushed, bouncing around Arthur like an energetic puppy. “His sword has a dragon carved into it. A dragon, Arthur! And his armour is completely black- except for his cape, that’s blood red, see. He’s the toughest, bravest, bestest knight in the-”  
Merlin watched Arthur’s face fall.  
“Oh, no,” His tone softened. “He’s not as good as you, Arthur.” He said, stopping in his tracks. “No one’s as good as you.”  
Arthur’s eyes gleamed for a moment before he shoved Merlin away. “Shut up, Merlin.”  
Merlin smiled softly and pecked Arthur's blush-tinged cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me at http://scribblesnsquiggles.tumblr.com


End file.
